Be My Valentine
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Jadilah Valentine-ku di bulan Februari.


_Well,_ aku suka dengan nama belakang milikku.

Pernah mendengar tentang sejarahnya?

Ah.

Aku tak peduli.

Aduh...

_Tiga hari lagi..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Giselle Gionne's_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Jikalau Px4 sudah merajuk nyaman dengan laci perkamen di arsenal, pasti pertunjukan sudah berakhir. Besok akan dilakukan rutinitas oleh pegawai ruangan setempat agar _handgun _dengan nama daftar Beretta tersebut dipastikan kembali dalam keadaan sempurna. Malam tidak cepat menjelang walau semua inginkan rehat.

"Kukira kau masih ingin... berpikir."

Sanggahan lembut nan sederhana khas wanita yang identik dengan warna biru muda sejak masa mudanya hingga kini, seraya menjenjangkan tubuh ke arah meja kerja lawan bicaranya.

"Ini bulan Februari," kilah seorang pria yang identik dengan warna hijau ini, angkat bicara. "Transisi musim akan terasa kontras dalam satu bulan ke depan, bukankah ini baik untuk merekap memori musim salju?"

Wanita yang masih menyandang _holster _dada bertalikan hitam di punggungnya hanya mencacat dalam alur canda, "Kau tak pernah bermain bola salju, memangnya?"

Gerutuan kesal namun renyah dan bersahabat.

"Kau kira aku tak punya masa kecil?"

Keduanya tertawa dan mendesah lelah, bersama. Saling sedikit tatap namun berakhir tidak mau mencecap.

"Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Mm-hm."

"Ayolah."

"Sekali ini saja."

"Kurasa... ya. Kali ini saja."

Untaian surai _brunette_-nya dibiarkan menggantung lemas di pundak. Sama seperti pria tadi, ia pun menginginkan waktu lebih untuk menikmati salju. Lagipula, salju juga membawa salah satu kenangan baik untuk diri sendiri dan diri lawan bicaranya barusan. Saat Umbrella berhasil ditaklukkan, perasaan keduanya saling kohesif, lega.

Tapi sekarang adalah bulan Februari. Beberapa bulan lalu salju sudah nampak namun ia terpaksa melewatkan Natal. Misi terorisme biologis memang tidak bisa memilih hari selain hari libur internasional.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur cepat dan memilih untuk mengamati bulir salju lembut yang mengalir turun dalam bentuk kristal dari balik kaca jendela. Sesaat ia tersenyum dan membalikkan badan seraya mencari mesin penyeduh kopi di balik meja kerja miliknya.

_Dua hari lagi..._

.

.

.

"Wanita suka kejutan."

Tetapi yang terkejut kali ini adalah seorang pria, dan terlihat sekali bahwa ia tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu? Seandainya jika aku memberi hadiah manis pada mereka dalam bentuk yang menyeramkan, mereka akan suka?"

Lawan bicara pria tersebut menggeleng.

"Ayolah, kau tak mungkin tidak tahu. Mereka suka jika tanpa ada okasi apapun, kau memberi mereka hadiah. Bisa dikatakan begitu, kurang lebih."

Logat Afrika yang kental, menengahi pemikiran polos pria di hadapannya. Ia sedikit ingin tertawa, namun ditahannya. Bulan Februari tinggal sesaat sebelum mampu dijamah seutuhnya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang peduli dengan perayaan kolosal seperti ini. Tapi jika inginkan perubahan, maka bisa dijadikan dalih yang sempurna. Alih-alih, _modus _namanya.

"Berikan ia sesuatu yang disuka. Memang, perayaan tersebut identik dengan cokelat, tapi tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba untuk memberikannya sesuatu yang ia suka. Kau pasti paham akan kegemarannya. Asalkan kau tulus, pasti diterima."

Pria ini sekarang mengangguk, mengerti. Ia melempar senyum singkat pada rekan ber-ras Afrika di hadapannya.

"Oke, oke. Kembalilah bekerja."

Keduanya bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi mereka duduki sebagai teman mengobrol dan kembali ke ruangan kerja masing-masing.

_Ini tidak lazim! Tidak, astaga. Oh, pasti memalukan..._

Sepanjang pria ini ingin membeli cokelat dalam bungkusan manis, sepanjang itu pula lah ia berusaha melawan rasa malunya nanti jika ada kenalan yang memergokinya pergi ke toko cokelat. Pria berotot maskulin membawa pulang sekantong cokelat, mawar dan boneka? Turun sudah harga dirinya hanya dengan memikirkan hal tersebut.

Ia memang masih ingat dengan saran temannya bahwa kejutan darinya tak harus cokelat, namun pasti akan terasa kurang dan ganjil. Bisakah targetnya nanti mengenali alasannya memberikan 'kejutan' mendadak seperti ini? Jikalau ia tak menyertakan cokelat dalam rencananya?

Tetapi, jika benar hanya dengan rasa tulus...

Rasanya tidak salah kalau ingin mencoba.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Be My Valentine**_

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada sesuatu yang manis di meja kerjanya hari ini, meskipun beberapa rekan wanitanya mendapat kiriman mawar dan sekotak cokelat yang sebagian besar dikirim oleh rekan pria mereka juga namun tanpa menyertakan identitas sehingga tertanda anonim. Lumrah baginya melihat hal semacam ini tiap tahunnya. Selama sebahagian hari para wanita akan berusaha keras untuk mencari pengirimnya, meski terkadang berakhir pasrah. Sebagian wanita justru memberi pasangan pria mereka cokelat dan menunggu balasannya pada Hari Putih pada bulan yang akan datang, namun tak banyak yang melakukannya.

Setelah membuka surel dan menerima notifikasi mengenai berkas baru untuk ditinjau, pandangannya teralihkan dengan ketikan yanf berukuran lima puluh kali lebih kecil dari ukuran normal di bagian bawah.

_P.S: Temui aku di beranda rumahmu nanti malam jam tujuh. Kau kubebaskan bersyarat dari kantor pada pukul enam, asalkan kau cepat kembali ke rumahmu._

Masalah terbesarnya sekarang adalah: alamat pengirim surel ini adalah tunggal, menggunakan akun kantor. Tidak hanya satu atau dua orang yang mempunya validitas untuk mengaksesnya, namun sekitar lebih dari lima belas orang.

_Oke, oke. Mari menenangkan diri dan... Pindai siapa saja yang memiliki akses untuk akun surel ini._

_Hm, ada HQ. Piranti keamanan dan komunikasi tentu punya akses menyeluruh._

_Kedua, ada Brien. Meski sudah _resign, _namun kami tetap memberinya akses. Apa kabar pria itu sekarang?_

_Ketiga, Chris. Tak biasanya. Pasti bukan dia._

_Keempat, sektor keamanan. Aku tak akrab dalam artian intim. Sudah pasti bukan._

Pikirannya terus berputar, mencoba mencari celah kemungkinan dari tiap kolega. Tetapi ia hanya mengedikkan bahu pada akhirnya. Lebih baik ia cepat bekerja dan memenuhi permintaan sang pengirim surel.

_Sudah pasti kurang dari sehari..._

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan, hanya ada ornamen bertema lembut dan manis di sudut. Beberapa restoran memutar lagu klasik romantisme dan menukar lampu heboh mereka yang biasanya dengan warna temaram yang membuat sayu pandangan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, sejenak memerhatikan keadaan rumahnya dari kejauhan. Tidak ada siapapun, tidak ada apapun. Dengan sabar dan teliti ia mengambil anak kunci dan memutarnya masuk dalam kenop seraya menaruh beban tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi di ruang tengah.

_Sepuluh menit kurang..._

Beranda rumahnya yang kini tengah diperhatikan tidak terdapat apapun. Rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak.

_"Orang itu bagaimana, sih. Menyuruh datang tepat waktu tetapi tak terlihat batang hidungnya," _omelnya dalam hati.

Karena benar-benar sudah terlampau penasaran, akhirnya ia menjejak ke beranda rumahnya dan...

"Jill?"

_Suara ini..._

"Chris?"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum. Tangan kanan menggenggam Px4 yang sudah rapi dalam keadaan baru, dan tangan kanan membawa kotak cokelat sementara di selipan jarinya nampak sebuah cincin.

"Jadi... _Let me guess. _Benarkah kau termasuk salah satu dari mereka yang suka kejutan?"

"Mereka itu siapa, Chris?"

"Para wanita."

Gelak tawa terdengar, namun tidak dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Lumayan, jika kau yang memberiku kejutan."

Px4 dan cokelat diberikan.

"Kuharap kau suka."

Ada anggukan kecil.

"Besok ada misi, pagi-pagi benar. Jadi aku sudah menyiapkan senjata api milikmu. Dan untuk cokelatnya, sekali-sekali kau harus coba."

Wanita bermarga Valentine itu mengangguk. Menit selanjutnya, ada sekotak kecil berisikan cincin dengan ukiran "Redfield's" di dalam lingkarannya.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Chris..."

"Sepasang dengan cincin yang aku kenakan," ujar pria itu, membuka cincinnya dan memperlihatkan tulisan kecil di dalamnya, "Valentine's".

Wajah wanita itu sesaat tergenang dengan air mata dan perasaan bahagia. Ingat, hanya sesaat.

"Memangnya ini tanggal 14?"

Pria itu sempat sedikit tergugu.

"Ehm, tidak. Tetapi kurasa melamarmu dan memilikimu -jika kau mengiyakan pertanyaanku barusan, anggap saja...

"Ya?"

"Mungkin agak sedikit janggal karena margamu..."

Sebuah jemari ramping terletak di depan bibir pria tersebut.

"Aku mengiyakan pernyataan dan pertanyaanmu. I'll be your Valentine..." bisiknya lembut di telinga pria yang telah menjadi tambatannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Mungkin, kalendar sedikit bermain... Atau saya mempermainkan Anda dengan persepsi Valentine yang baru akan terlaksana besok?

* * *

**A/N: **tentu saja bukan hari Valentine, readers! Namanya juga (hari ini) masih tanggal 13 pas fic-nya di publish. :p

ficnya emg aneh kok btw, tapi ttp maksa publish wk. kritik dumz, maaci :*


End file.
